Blue and Gold Macaw
Blue and yellow macaws (Ara ararauna) are common in rainforests in Mexico, Central America and northern South America. They are herbivores. Blue and gold macaws use their beaks as a "third foot" to help them climb. Back and upper tail feathers are brilliant blue; the underside of the tail is olive yellow. Forehead feathers are green. Wing feathers are blue with green tips; underwing coverts and breast are yellow-orange. The bare facial area is creamy white with several lines made of small black feathers. The beak is gray-black; the throat black. Eyes are yellow and legs are gray. Roles * It played Q*Bert in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Demoman in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Teddy Bear in South American Animal Insanity Gallery Ara ararauna Luc Viatour.jpg blue-and-yellow-macaw.jpg Noah's Ark Lorikeets Toucans Macaws Amazons Parakeets Cockatoos Albatrosses Pelicans Oystercatchers Penguins.jpg Blue-and-yellow Macaw.jpg Madagascar 2 Macaw.png Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Blue-and-gold-Macaw.jpg|Rio 2 (2014) ZTXBOX Blue and Gold Macaw.png Blue-and-Yellow Macaw.png Alvin and the Chipmunks Parrot.PNG DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)5.png TDI Parrot.png SLoP Macaw.png|The Secret Life of Pets (2016) IMG 3114.PNG IMG 5749.JPG Squawkers.jpg Macaw.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Go-Diego-Go-Blue and Yellow Macaw.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Parrot cyborg.png Elephants Giraffes Ostriches African Penguins Hippopotamuses Lions Zebras Meerkats Dwarf Mongooses Naked Mole Rats Hyraxes Warthogs Wildebeest Gazelles Springboks Mandrills Baboons Okapis.png TWT Blue and Yellow Parrot.jpg Batw 021 macaw.png Meteor Timon with parrot2.png Noah's Ark Parrots.png blue-and-yellow-macaw-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Star meets Blue and Gold Macaw.png Chowder meets Blue and Gold Macaw.png Simpsons Macaw.jpg Blue-and-yellow macaw in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg Big Mouth Parrot MVG.png 1B02CAA1-C78D-4309-B8EF-C41C270015CA.jpeg|Yo gaba gaba IMG_0860.jpg IMG_0861.jpg Books B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg 337A5096-3AF5-4FF5-A0F8-5C7906AD16F1.jpeg 51FFBBB3-FE2B-4F61-968B-4D2881D28B2D.jpeg 66167724-B28D-4A58-A032-434882FBD3E4.jpeg 9B339BB7-4450-4DF2-A540-038F6E9BA476.jpeg E0DFA819-278E-412A-9CB5-7AE61FC81819.jpeg FF8A6D58-95AA-4788-A6C9-72EF749DCF34.jpeg 1BAE3258-7082-40D9-AAEC-81B12968295D.jpeg E58C1108-E1ED-427D-BA0F-409C209B350C.jpeg 11C1DCB6-8D9E-481D-8305-A0DD0F459D35.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg See Also * Scarlet Macaw * Red and Green Macaw * Military Macaw * Hyacinth Macaw * Spix's Macaw * Great Green Macaw Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Parrots Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Blue Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Santa Ana Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Yellow Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Animal Party Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Game of Thrones Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Teen Titans Go! Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:New World Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals